


Drabble Collection

by RobinVenetiaa



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, just random little ficlets or drabbles, probably not connected, sometimes you just wanna write short stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinVenetiaa/pseuds/RobinVenetiaa
Summary: Drabbles & ficlets that have nowhere else to go.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Drabble Collection

Robin closes her laptop shut before rolling her neck side to side to work out the stiffness that has settled in after a long day. She had stayed late to finish off the research she needed done for her latest case, lingering in the familiar office long after the sun had gone down.

She wasn’t alone though and was thankful for it. Cormoran sat at his side of the desk, working on his own case and occasionally fetching them tea. Her burly partner always brought on a feeling of comfort and this evening is no different.

She smiles softly as she watches him stare intensely at a pile of documents in front of him. She had always enjoyed watching him work and even years later it still enthralled her. She knew that when his left eyebrow raised, he had found something unusual or salacious. If the tip of his tongue peaked out, he was nearing the finish line of connecting another clue. Right now, he was pursing his lips slowly before unpursing them into a neutral expression which means he was either stuck or hungry.

Slowly, she begins to pack up her bag and tries to remember if she had leftover takeaway in the fridge at home when Cormoran sits back in his chair, silently watching her.

“Heading home?” He asks, trying to sound casual. Robin hums an affirmative answer as she continues tidying her desk, unaware of the battle going on in Strike’s mind.

“You could stay.”

“Do you really need an excuse to order in again?” She says with a wink. She turns away to reach for her scarf, missing the frown that appears on his face.

“Robin…” Cormoran stands and steps towards her, it’s only then that she can see the intensity in his gaze. She straightens and when she looks into his deep, green eyes, it takes her breath away.

“I want-” He swallows as he reaches for her hands, only releasing his breath when she allows him to hold them in his own. He gently strokes the back of her hand with his thumb but can’t look her in the eye as he speaks. “...stay?”

“I don’t und-...” Her heart is pounding in her chest as she tries to grasp what’s happening.

“I never want you to go… worst part of my day.” He still won’t meet her eye but he takes her right hand and places it over his heart, covering her delicate hand with his own calloused one. “It’s yours. It’s been yours for years now.”

Her palm flexes where it sits against his chest and she swears she can feel his heart pounding against her fingertips.

“I don’t want to go.” Her voice is a whisper but they’re so close he hears every word with ease.

“Stay.” He pleads, desperately.

“For how long?”

It takes all his strength but he musters the power to look her in the eye as he asks for what he’s dreamed of for so long.

“Forever.”


End file.
